Taking A Vacation
by VTPfirewolf137
Summary: Sweden and Finland need to get away from their busy lives for a while to spent some time alone with each other, so America lets them borrow his beach house. Let's just say that they didn't actually go swimming. SuFin smut WOOT!


Warnings: smut, slutty Finland, a bit of dirty talk from Sweden, fluff in Swedish, a few inaccuracies with the way the male body actually functions (all instances regarding this (ie: ridiculous stamina and no refractory periods) should be considered side effects of the characters being semi-immortal personifications of countries, and therefore not entirely human, so logically their bodies would not act exactly the same way), and probably some incorrect Swedish (that would be google translate's fault)

Also, Sweden's speech is really hard to write and now my spell check hates me :(

I do not own Hetalia, I only write about the naughty things the characters do behind the scenes.

* * *

Sweden drove around the corner of the narrow, sand covered road. The sight before me made me bounce happily in my seat. "Su-san look!" I said, pointing out the windshield. "The ocean is right there! And there's the beach house and—oh my god this is so cool!"

Su-san didn't say anything, but he smiled in answer.

"It's so nice of America to let us use his beach house. We really need a vacation."

Su-san nodded. "Yes, w' do," he agreed as he pulled into the driveway.

I stepped out of the car, taking a deep breath of the salty air. The sky was a clear, perfect blue, sun was hot, the wind was cool, and the white tipped waves could be seen just over the sand dunes.

"This is so perfect," I said, looking back at Su-san who was unloading the trunk. "Oh, sorry. Let me help with that." He nodded and handed me the smallest bag while he took the rest. Typical Su-san.

I unlocked the front door, opening it wide for Su-san. He set the bags down in the living room. The beach house wasn't very big, but it was cute and cozy and just the perfect size for taking a vacation. The house was surprisingly clean considering that America hadn't used the place in over a decade, but he'd probably had someone come in a dust before we arrived.

But seriously, Su-san and I had needed this vacation. We both had been so busy this past year that the most time we'd had alone was about twenty minutes. Not including the car ride here, the last time we kissed and held hands was a week ago, our last serious make-out session was about two months ago, and we hadn't had sex for an entire year and three weeks. But then America had offered the use of his beach house to anyone who would let him use his or her house in return. Sweden jumped at the offer, completely surprising me the next day with vacation plans. And now we were here.

"Su-san," I said. "I'm going to get changed." I grabbed my suitcase and hauled it into the bedroom. I unzipped it and pulled out a black tank top and pair of light blue shorts. Yes, they were girl shorts, but they were comfortable so I didn't care. Plus, I knew Sweden thought they made my butt look hot.

I took my shirt and jeans off and put the summer clothes on. I walked back out to where Su-san was. He was busy putting groceries away in the kitchen. I watched him for a moment and I couldn't help but think about how sexy he was with his strong muscles visible under his tight shirt and how his sharp, angular face was so focused on the task at hand. He was slightly sweaty because the AC hadn't kicked in yet and I found myself wanting to lick him. I blushed at my thoughts, but honestly, I wanted to do more than just lick him. I felt my shorts tighten just a bit at the thought of all the things we could do now that we were completely alone.

"Su-san," I said, interrupting his task.

He faced me, not so subtly checking me out in my shorts and tank top. "Yea' Fin?" he asked.

"I need you," I told him. He didn't need any more invitation than that. He crossed the small kitchen in two steps. He put his arms around me and held me close. We stayed like that for a minute in silence. It was just so perfect to be in his arms again, to listen to his slow and steady breathing, and to hear the deep bass of his beating heart. "I love you so much," I said quietly. I felt him chuckle slightly.

"I love y' more," he said. I looked up at him as he bent down to kiss me.

The kiss, our first in far too long, started out slowly, mouths closed, no tongue yet, just the feel of our lips on each other. His lips were dry but also soft and soon they opened, letting his tongue slip out wetting my lips. I opened my mouth immediately, rubbing my tongue against his. He slipped his large tongue into my mouth and rubbed it over the roof. He pressed his lips against mine, creating suction, as his tongue teased the inside of my mouth. I moaned into the kiss as his hands moved farther down my back to grab onto my butt cheeks. He squeezed and rubbed and pulled me closer to him until I could feel his hardness. I rubbed my crotch against his, groaning, but never breaking the kiss.

His hands went down farther and he grabbed the backs of my bare thighs before moving back up to my butt, except this time his hands went under the hem of my shorts, touching my naked skin. I pulled away from the kiss, my head thrown back and panting, my eyes glazed with need. He bent down further to nibble at my neck.

"Su-san, please take me now," I said. I felt his smirk against my skin.

"W'th pleas're," he said and he hoisted me up, both hands still on my butt cheeks, and he folded me over his shoulder. He carried me into the bedroom and laid me down on the bed. Bending over me, he kissed me, this time forcefully and with more dominance than before. I spread my legs under him and I wrapped my arms around his torso, trying to pull him closer to me, wanting to feel the full weight of him on my body, but he pulled away.

He stood back for a moment taking in the panting, horney, needy mess that was me. My lips were red from kissing, a hickey was forming on my neck, my body squirmed in want of him, legs spread wide. Somehow he had managed to remove my shirt without my noticing.

"Y' are so beautif'l," he whispered as he leaned over me, hooking his thumbs in the waistband of my shorts and pulling them off. My very hard erection was now perfectly visible to him.

He pulled back again and I sat up and watched as he removed his clothes. _My god,_ I thought as I watched his muscles flex and ripple under his perfect skin, _and he thinks_ I'm _beautiful._ After setting his glasses down on the nightstand behind him, he pulled his pants down along with his boxers, revealing his large and completely erect penis. My heart beat faster and the butterflies in my stomach turned into bats. I wanted him inside of me and, honestly, I didn't care if inside meant in my mouth or in my ass.

I crawled off the bed and kneeled in front of him on the carpet. He hissed slightly when I grabbed his cock and he swallowed audibly when I wrapped my tongue around his head. I licked him slowly and sucked very lightly on the tip before taking his entire length into my mouth. I felt his head hit the back of my throat and he groaned when I swallowed around his thick penis. I bobbed my head, pulling him in and out, all the while rubbing my tongue on the underside of his cock.

"M' god," he moaned, thrusting deeply into my mouth and hitting the back of my throat a few times before he was able to regain control. "S'rry," he murmured. I managed to smile around his cock to let him know all was forgiven. Especially since making him lose control was probably my biggest kink. As much as I loved how gentle he was for a man of his size, nothing could compare to the satisfaction that came from knowing I could turn him on so hard that he would go almost crazy and fuck me into the mattress for hours on end. And it had been over a year since I had been able to make him do that, but I planned on making him do so tonight.

I stroked his balls with one hand, leaving feather-light touches to tease him. With my other hand, I raked my nails down the side of his thigh. I heard his breath catch in his throat and I continued working with my mouth, grinning as much as I could around the very thick organ.

I looked up at him. He was leaning against the nightstand next to the bed, his hands gripped tightly to it. His head was tilted back, eyes closed. His open mouth took in deep breaths of air and he let out faint, low moans each time he exhaled. In front of my face, his stomach muscles tightened and he moaned louder. I knew he was very close.

I tightened my lips around the base of his cock and I accelerated bobbing my head. Forming the tightest seal I possibly could, I pulled his penis out to the tip, pausing for a millisecond to tease his slit with my tongue, and then I pushed my head back down, forcing him as far back into my throat as possible. I swallowed around the two or so inches of him that had made it into my throat, and at the same time I pressed and kneaded my tongue against the underside of his penis.

He moved his hands to my hair, tugging lightly. "Ah…Fin…" he groaned, and that was all the warning I needed before I felt him press into me and release his warm liquids down my throat.

I sat back, still on my knees, and watched him as he tried to gain some semblance of composure. He had his full body weight resting on the nightstand and he was breathing deeply. His eyes were still closed and he had a heavy blush adorning his cheeks. _God, this man was beautiful,_ I thought. Slowly I got to my feet and approached him. I planted a kiss on his neck just below his jaw, nibbling a little. He moaned again and tilted his head to give me better access. I worked my way up along his jaw, kissing and nibbling and licking the sensitive skin, as I made my way to his ear. I sucked on the lobe and licked around the cartilage shell.

I straddled his hips and pushed myself up on his shoulders for better leverage. I felt a longing rumble in his chest as I pressed my naked body to his and swirled my tongue inside the shell of his ear. I knew he was nearly to the point when he would lose control, so I reached down and stroked his still semi-hard penis.

"Su-san," I whispered into his ear, letting my hot breath ghost over it as I said the simple words that would make him go wild. "Knulla mig." (Fuck me) Those words made something snap inside of him; perhaps it was because I said it in his language. He hoisted me up, his hands cupped under my ass and he dumped me on the bed. He flipped me over so that I was on my stomach.

"On y'r hands 'nd knees," he ordered, pressing a kiss to the back of my neck. I did as he told me. He got up from the bed and I heard him rummaging around in the luggage, but before I could look back to see what he was doing he had returned and I could feel his fully erect penis graze my ass. I heard the sound of a cap snapping open and a moment later he pressed lube-slicked finger to my entrance.

"Spread y'r legs a bit m're please," he said. I spread my legs apart and I rested my head on my forearms, giving him as much access as I possibly could. He poked and prodded at my hole but he still had yet to actually enter me. I pushed my hips against his finger causing him to slide in just a tiny bit, but it was enough to make me moan.

"Please Su-san," I begged, rocking farther back, trying to feel as much of him as possible.

"Impatient 'ren't we," he chuckled. "Fin, y're so cute when I tease ya. So cute when ya beg me t' fuck ya. Y'r face gets so red, 'nd ya make noises like a cat 'n heat, 'nd ya look like y'r 'bout to come 'ven though I b'rely have my f'ngernail inside o' ya. Ya look like s'ch a horney m'ss right now, but don't w'rry, m' little wife. I'll make ya feel really good." And just as he said this he shoved his finger inside of me, hitting me dead in the prostate.

"Ah! Su-san!" I screamed in pleasure as I tightened around his finger. I ground my hips back against his hand.

"Y're so sexy when ya scream like that," he said. "Y've made me so horney 'll have t' prepare ya extra well so ya c'n take what 'm gonna give ya. 'specially since y're so tight now." He slid another slick finger in, scissoring me open, as he continued whispering naughty things in my ear. He didn't hit my prostate again with his fingers. He just concentrated on stretching me. But that was fine. Between his dirty talk, which made my member leak precum all on its own, and the pleasure I got just from being stretched by his fingers, I felt very close.

He had four fingers in now, and while that might seem a bit excessive for most people, to be able to fit him in, four fingers were necessary. When he had them in as far as his thumb would allow, he decided that I was ready and pulled them out. I frowned a bit at the loss, and I felt the muscles of my hole twitching in want. I heard him snap open the bottle of lube again and he grunted a bit as he thoroughly coated his penis in the slippery stuff.

The bed shifted as he moved between my legs. He leaned over me aligning himself. "Y' ready?" he asked.

"Yes," I breathed, and he entered me. First with the tip, just sliding past the first ring of muscles which grabbed onto the large intrusion and sucked him in deeper. "Nnngghh," I moaned in both pleasure and frustration. He was so big and it felt so good, but he was going so slow I thought I was going to die. Then I felt him start to pull out, so I clamped down on him, but he was already most of the way out. I held on to the tip as tightly as possible, but then he thrust into me again so that he was halfway in. I arched so far back that I was sure I would break in half and I nearly came just from the painful pleasure of him splitting my insides wide open.

"Ya might want t' loos'n up a bit, Fin. I don't want t' hurt ya." I relaxed my muscles as much as I could in answer. "Good," he said and he pulled out to the tip again. This time he thrust the rest of the way in, burying himself to the hilt.

"Suuu-san!" I moaned. Despite that fact that I had had sex with the man thousands of times over the hundreds of years we had spent together, and despite the fact that I had deep throated him less than fifteen minutes ago, I had still managed to forget just how thick he was, and boy was he ever. I used to joke and tell him that one of his parents was probably a horse. It wasn't that much of an exaggeration.

He began a slow rhythm that made my whole body tremble in pleasure. The heat in my stomach built up with each thrust, the sweet friction between us increasing as I tightened around him. He reached around me and grabbed my cock. I nearly screamed when he teased the slit and ran his rough, calloused fingers over my length.

As he squeezed and rubbed my penis, he hit my prostate. I did scream then and I yelled his name over and over again, while stars danced beneath my eyelids. The pressure in my body skyrocketed, needing release.

He hit my prostate once more and I spilled all over his hand, crying out his name.

I went completely limp beneath him. My brain and my body hummed in satisfied bliss. I breathed heavily. My hole twitched and contracted and through the orgasm induced hazed filling my mind, I realized that he was still inside me and still very hard.

"Su-san," I said, turning back to him once my breathing was under control. All I had to do was meet his eyes and he knew that I was up for another round.

He grunted a little as he pulled out, then he flipped me over onto my back. I stroked myself back to full hardness as he reapplied lube to himself. I spread my legs as far apart as my flexibility would allow as he situated himself between my thighs.

"Raise y'r hips a l'ttle," he said. He slipped a pillow under me. He reached a hand up to my face and he stroked my cheek. "I love ya so much," he said. "Jag älskar dig, min kärlek, min värld, mitt hjärta. Du har mitt hjärta, nu och för evigt." (I love you, my love, my world, my heart. You have my heart now and forever.) he said, and he kissed me, slowly and deeply and passionately.

When he pulled away I looked into his eyes, that beautiful shade of blue, bright as a clear sky and as intense and hot as blue fire. I took his hand and placed it over my heart. I let his feel it beating beneath my skin. "Mitt hjärta slår för dig och bara dig. Jag älskar dig med mitt sinne, min kropp, och min själ. Jag är din." (My heart beats for you and only you. I love you with my mind, my body, and my soul. I am yours.) I said. "Älska med mig hela natten lång." (Make love to me all night long.)

And he certainly did. It was nearly five o'clock in the morning when we stopped. I snuggled into his chest, still breathing hard from our last time. I ran my fingers over the well-defined muscles on his chest and stomach.

"Maybe tomorrow we can make love out on the beach," I suggested.

He gave a tired chuckle and pulled me closer to him. "That sounds like a good way t' get sand in all sorts o' places sand should nev'r be," he said. I cringed at the thought.

"Okay, that's a good point."

He kissed the top of my head. "M'ybe tomorrow we c'n put an air mattress in th' bottom o' that rowboat. We c'n row out, h've a l'ttle picnic at sea, th'n we c'n make s'me waves," he said suggestively.

"Oh, that sounds really nice," I said. "Although I hope we won't get lost."

"Don't worry 'bout that min kärlek (my love)," he said. "I w's a Viking once, 'nd Vikings 're expert nav'gators."

I giggled. "Well it's a date then," I said. "Nighty-night."

"Sweet dreams min underbara fru (my lovely wife)."

* * *

Hooray, my first published lemon! I've written others, but I have a terrible habit of not finishing them, so yippie! I finally finished one! I hope my Swedish was correct. At least the little bit I actually know is correct (which is very minimal).

Just out of curiosity, does anyone else hear Sweden talking with a thick redneck accent when his speech is written? I do, and it really annoys me. Next time I write something with him, I don't think I'll write in his accent because all I hear is my redneck relatives talking.

By the way, this was extremely embarrassing to write in first person. I originally tried writing it in third person, but it ended up sounding really stupid. lol

Review please?


End file.
